Polymers which contain a coating of a metal, and particularly a conductive metal, find a wide variety of uses in the electronics field. For example, circuit boards are widely used in communication equipment, such as telephonic or video equipment. In many instances, where the particular piece of equipment is subjected to friction or wear, it is desirable that the metal which is bonded to the plastic polymeric substrate be able to withstand any deleterious effects which are caused by the aforesaid friction or wear. In this respect, it is necessary that the metal be firmly bonded to the substrate material in order to withstand any displacement which may occur and thus impair the efficiency of the particular piece of equipment or render the same useless.
As will hereinafter be shown in greater detail, a method for increasing the adhesive properties of metals to the substrate material has been discovered whereby the peel strength may be greatly increased and thus enhance the efficiency of the composite.